


THR4-WN

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: AU, Droid Sex (Star Wars), Droid!Thrawn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Robots, look this is weird ok?, specifically a sex droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Eli finds a high end companion droid in a pawnshop and brings him home.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	THR4-WN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting the first chapter of a whole vague sexdroid AU. There's nothing too questionable right now, but when/if I write more we're gonna get into issues of Droid Rights and what makes a person and such, also actual on screen sex which this first chapter does not feature.
> 
> There is no update schedule, there'll be more when I am Struck By The Mood.

Eli's life flashed before his eyes when his speeder's engine died midway through his trip home.

The backup grav generators kicked in as he frantically tried to find a spot to land the speeder. He was on Coruscant so this was harder than it might have been elsewhere. To make matters worse he'd been taking one of the routes home that took him through the lower levels so he was surrounded by buildi- _there_ , a speeder spot that wasn't covered in junk or taken.

Eli pulled the steering stick hard, angling the fast-sinking craft over to the spot- as soon as the backup grav generators found purchase on the pavement they shut off- so Eli's speeder belly flopped onto the duracrete with an ear-shattering CLANG.

Eli took a deep breath and unclenched his hands from around the stick, shaking them out.

Where was he? ...Level 4496- not the safest neighborhood, but it was also only 9 am so the place was deserted.

He commed a tow company- and then another one when the first refused to come get him. They quoted him two hours before they could get to him, which sucked, but Eli didn't have another choice. As soon as he ended the comm it started raining.

Eli looked around, the closest building was a little pawn shop with a flashing OPEN sign and bars over just, the entire facade. Nothing else nearby appeared to be open. Not having any other options Eli left his speeder- it could hardly be stolen- and headed inside.

The door chimed as he entered but no one greeted him. The shop was packed. It looked like mostly junk to Eli, ship parts and stacks of metal sheeting- though there were more personal items scattered around too. A rack of drab clothes, a chipped tea set, a lamp...

And sitting on the counter, cross-legged and dressed in unflattering khaki clothes, was a Companion droid. There was a holoplayer in front of him but the droid was looking at Eli with faintly glowing red eyes that reminded Eli more of a military battle droid than a Companion droid. 

“You crashed your speeder,” the droid said. “But you appear unharmed.”

“Yeah I got lucky,” Eli replied. “The engine died.”

The more he looked at the Companion droid the more he realized this was a high end model. Possibly handmade, he hadn't seen the cobalt blue color of the droid's skin on any other models. It was good quality synthskin too, and the panels it was stretched over were artfully arranged, the seams following the droid's contours and highlighting his features- high cheekbones, the lines of his neck and arm muscles.

On top of that he had thick black hair falling down past his broad shoulders.

“Well ain't you a pretty one?” Eli said.

The droid's eyes widened. Eli was surprised, both by the blush coloring the droid's cheeks and by his shock. Had no one ever told a droid who looked like that they were pretty?

“Thank you,” the droid said. His voice was deep and smooth.

“OI!” Another, much gruffer voice shouted. A tall muscular man in a greasy tunic came out of the back. “I told you not to harass the customers WN!”

“He's fine,” Eli said quickly. “We're just chatting.”

The man- the owner presumably- huffed. “Don't let his looks fool you, he's messed up in his head. That's why he's gonna be here annoying my regulars until I get tired of him and sell him for scrap.”

The droid had ducked his head and was staring at the holo, at least pretending to ignore the man. Eli recognized the program the droid was watching as a mystery show he also watched, MidRim Murders.

“And this is a shop not a public park,” the owner added. “If you ain't buying something, get out.”

“I have to see if you have anything worth buying don't I?” Eli countered, and turned away from the droid to examine the rest of the shop's wares.

The owner watched him for a bit as Eli looked through the shop's wares. If you were looking for specific scrap parts this would be a good place to find it- beyond that there wasn't much of value in the shop. The owner eventually harumphed again and disappeared back into the back of the store.

Eli drifted back over to the droid. “So you're 'broken in the head'?” he asked. Not the nicest way to bring that up, but he was curious.

“There is nothing mechanically wrong with me.” the droid said. “I am operating as intended. Thrass...” he hesitated but continued when he saw Eli's look of interest. “Thrass used to say I think too much for my own good.”

“Thrass?”

“My brother,” the droid explained. “We were... in production together. THR4-SS and THR4-WN. The maker worked on us at the same time.”

“So you're Thrawn then?”

The droid blinked- he had fully articulated eyelids. “Yes. That is what I prefer to be called.”

He thought about asking where Thrass was, but if Thrawn was _here_ instead of whatever big ticket venue he'd been designed for, odds were he didn't know.

“How'd you end up here?” Eli asked.

Thrawn shrugged. “People find me unnerving.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I notice too much.”

“What do you mean?”

Thrawn turned his glowing red eyes to him. “You're in the Navy.” he said, surprising Eli. He'd changed into his civvies when he left work. “An officer of some kind- your hair does ont meet enlisted dress code. I would guess Lieutenant or Lieutenant Commander. You're in Supply or another logistics field. You've been fighting the urge to organize the shop's inventory since you came in. And you are doing at least two other people's work besides your own currently.”

Eli was about to ask how the hells he knew that when Thrawn continued. “You have been on Coruscant for at least a year, but you are from Wild Space, somewhere near Lysatra. You have made no effort yo disguise your accent which suggests pride in your heritage, a disdain for Coruscant society, or both.”

Eli laughed, well, Thrawn had him there. “Anything else?” he asked, smiling.

Thrawn's posture shifted, he leaned forward, his hair falling over his shoulder. “You find me very physically appealing.” he murmured. “My non-human features as well as my size and presumed physical strength. You think I could position you however I want- I could- but you also feel reassured my programming would ensure you could have me however you want. You've noticed some of my detailed features and are _very_ curious about what the rest of me looks like-”

“Ahem!” The owner was back, looking even more pissed than before. “Looks to me like you're through browsing buddy, now are you buying or are you leaving?”

Eli looked back at Thrawn. He could see how a droid that observant could upset someone. But mostly Eli'd just been impressed, and frankly, aroused. And not just by the deliberately sexy parts.

“How much for the droid?” he asked, looking away before he could see Thrawn's reaction.

The owner snorted. “1600 credits.”

“You expect me to pay 1600 credits for a droid you yourself said was broken?”

The owner didn't blink. “1100 then.”

Better, but still more than he could afford to drop without planning.

Unless...

“Would you be interested in a trade?” Eli asked.

“For what?” 

Eli gestured outside at his speeder. The owner snorted. “That piece of junk isn't worth 300 credits.”

“Not as a speeder,” Eli admitted. “But I was planning on parting it out and like that you could potentially get more than the 1600 you wanted.”

“How do you figure that?”

So Eli broke down the numbers. The durasteel body panels were in good shape, that would fetch at least 500, the engine components another 300, the seats were good quality leatheris, that could get him another 250. The grav generators could get him another 450- “But the real money maker is the shielding around the generators, older speeders like this use doonium, which, well, I'm sure you know how much that's going for.”

The owner chewed his lip. Eli hadn't included the costs of disassembling the speeder of course, which this guy would know, but the prospect of doonium was very tempting... He glanced at Thrawn, who was very still, his red eyes darting back and forth him and the owner.

“Fine.” the man snapped. “But no returns!”

Eli nodded, "Deal."

* * *

He canceled the tow and called them a taxi, Thrawn leaned against his shoulder the whole way home.

It wasn't until he was watching Thrawn explore his tiny studio apartment that he realized he had not thought this through at all.

His place was just one big room, the kitchen back against the wall, separated from the rest of the room by an island. The remaining space roughly segmented into a tiny living area made up of only a couch and a holoplayer, and then just, his bed. Which he hadn't made when he got up. Thrawn sat on the edge of his unmade bed and looked out at the city- he did have a nice view, he was on a corner, so he had tall windows on two walls.

Faced with the sudden absolute certainty that he was not prepared for this, Eli pulled out his datapad and started making a list.

He'd need to get more Thrawn clothes, toiletries, probably his own datpad so he wouldn't get bored while Eli was at work...

He went over to stand by Thrawn. “Do you need to eat?” he asked. That was probably a silly question, but Thrawn was so lifelike...

“I can,” Thrawn said. “But I don't need to.”

“Right...” Eli consulted his list, only for Thrawn to gently pull it from his hands, and laid it on the bed.

“I could show you.” Thrawn suggested softly. His fingers toyed with Eli's waistband.

Thrawn really was incredibly gorgeous, and he was right there, sitting in front of Eli, playing with his pants and nuzzling at Eli's stomach...

He swallowed hard. "Yes. Please." 


End file.
